pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Gun
|released = 13.3.0 |attribute = |lethality = 65 |rateoffire = 97 |capacity = 25 |mobility = 65 |cost = 330 |Level required = 41 |reskinof = Sub-zero |theme = Futuristic/Mega Man Themed |number = 309 }} The Mega Gun is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.3.0 update. Appearance It is a reskin of the Sub-zero. It is a futuristic rifle which has a light blue barrel, a red trigger, a dark blue handle, a dark red grip, a dark and light blue and red shoulder stock, and a red 4x scope. The projectiles look like smaller versions of the Champion Solar Cannon's projectile. Strategy It has extremely high damage, a decently high fire rate, an average mobility, and an average capacity. Tips * Use the scope to encounter longer ranged enemies. * Always aim for the head to maximise the damage. * The gun will remain accurate if you hold down the trigger, but it will require some aim when moving around quickly. * This weapon is very spammy. Spam this weapon in hallways so no one can dodge it. * You can pair this with the Singular Grenade in order to get enemies in a group and shoot them. * Due to area damage, it is recommended that it is used on groups of enemies. * Fire in a concentric circle. * Use a jet-pack and spam down towards the ground for lots of kills and more points. Counters * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Area damage weapons can make quick work of its users. * Use one shot weapons, like the One Shot , Anti-Champion Rifle, or the Deadly Beat . * Take cover or run away from these users, as they can easily kill you with this weapon. * Using the fastest weapon in your current loadout to run away would be the most viable option. * Using your own high DPS rifle can be effective. * Staying in the air is another effective way of dealing with Mega Gun users, because of the weapon's travel time. * Rocket jump away from the user with the Rocket Jumper, or Proton Freezer. * The Barrier Rifle can easily destroy the projectiles and reduces damage by around 33%. Skins Recommended Maps * Space Arena * Silent School Equipment Setups Equip an efficient Heavy weapon to have no complications in close range, and/or an efficient Sniper weapon to have no complications in long range either. Because it deals unbelievably rapid area damage, you are allowed to equip laser or piercing shot weapons without worrying about losing explosive power. * This weapon is an obvious primary weapon and your ideal weapon of choice for most matches. Keep in mind that this weapon is used for close to medium ranges, so equip weapons you comfortable with and can fill in the needed gaps (Long-Ranged weapons). History Trivia * It is based on the Plasma Gun from DOOM 4. * Its color scheme is similar to Mega Man's from the Mega Man series. In fact, the name could also be inspired by Mega Man, since the name of the gun is the "Mega" Gun. * It was given a golden skin (unlocked at Champion League) in the 14.2.0 update. * In the 15.1.0 update, along with all gem-cost weapons with a combat level of 13 and 9, its efficiency has been buffed to 31 on max level. * In the 15.3.1 update, this weapon was buffed a lot, making this once again spammable in pool party. * in the 15.4.0 update, mega gun's area damage ability is gone. * in the 15.4.1 update, mega gun's area damage ability is back, but it's damage area was reduced. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Remodel Category:Legendary